Merchandise display hooks are utilized extensively to display items of merchandise, for example, in a retail store. Typically, a plurality of display hooks are each individually mounted on a generally vertical display fixture, such as a conventional slat wall or slot wall, wire grid, bar rack or pegboard. The use of multiple display hooks on the display fixture provides an aesthetic and organized display area that allows potential purchasers to view the items of merchandise without assistance from sales personnel.